Sailor Ranger
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Taking place during season 2B of the anime. After being dumped by Mamoru, Usagi decides to go to America. Specifically Angel Grove. There she meets some new friends before once again being pulled in to the fight against evil. Join Usagi as joins that noble group of heroes know to one and all as the Power Rangers! (Usagi x Jason) (Adam x Tanya)
1. Prolouge: Goodbye Moon

Sailor Ranger

Prologue

Goodbye Moon

(WARNING! USAGI WILL BE OOC.)

Okay let's try this on and see how it fits. Now, to be clear this is based on the anime but with elements from the Manga like Chibiusa being nicer to Usagi and the Senshi having had relationships with the knights. And before I get a billion questions. A: Kimberly is not in this. Usagi will be serving as the OG Pink Ranger. And B: No, I have no Idea what I'm doing with the Silver Crystal. If you have suggestions, feel free. With that out out of the way... Let's kick it up!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Usagi Tsukino was walking down the streets of Jubaan. Most people who knew Usagi, knew her to be a bit of a 'crybaby'. But today something was different today she was walking with no expression on her face despite internally being absolutely livid. Looking down at her hand which had a decent about of blood on the knuckles, she thought about the events that had just happened.

(Flashback)

Usagi was frustratingly walking to school surprisingly having left early after receiving her daily dose of crap from Luna.

'Seriously, why does she expect me to just become the perfect princess?' Usagi asked, personally feeling that Luna didn't get the fact that not only was she no longer a princess. But that she didn't want to be.

All she wanted to be was who she was. She wanted be Usagi Tsukino and Sailor Moon. She loved to protect others. But she was no leader. Even in the field, she preferred to fallow the lead of either Minako or Ami.

Usagi was then pulled out of her mad thoughts by the site of her boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba.

"Mamo!" Usagi called with a smile to the black haired young man who then turned around with a sad frown on his face.

Usagi's face dropped. The look on Momoru's face told her that something really bad was about to happen.

"Usagi..." He began.

'No Usako?' She thought in a slight panic.

"Look, it's not working. The two of us aren't right for each other. I think we should break up." Mamoru said.

Usagi lowered her head and began to shake Mamoru got a slightly guilty at what he thought was about to happen. He expected Usagi begin to cry and beg him not to break up with her. However, what happened next shocked Momoru to his core. Or rather, his lower lip after Usagi's fist collided with it.

Mamoru looked up while holding his busted lip and looking at Usagi as she stormed away, still on her way to school.

(End flashback)

'I can't believe him!' All I go through for him! All I look past! The insults, the amnesia, trying to kill me, screwing my best friend!' Usagi shouted in her mind. (For the record he Rei didn't really do anything like that. But Usagi's mind goes to bad places and she really doesn't like to ask.)

Usagi the stormed in to the bathroom and began scrubbing Mamoru's blood off her hand with only in a single tear escaping her eye. Then something hit her. She had just punched Mamoru. Two lifetimes worth of pain and suffering for the guy and she had finally realized something in that punch. He wasn't worth all that pain.

She had killed herself for this guy in another life and he dumped her when things looked slightly bad. Usagi didn't know why and now, she didn't care. She was just sick of being hurt by him.

It was at this point that Usagi looked down at her back pack before pulling a form out of it.

(Flashback)

Usagi was sitting in home room as ms Haruna explained that anyone who filled out the forms would be entered in to a lottery to see who would become and Exchange student in America.

'Huh, I wonder what that would be like.' Usagi thought. But paid it no heed as she began to have daydreams about Mamoru. Though she absentmindedly grab her own form.

(Flashback end)

Usagi looked over the form for a moment before making her decision as she began writing down her information on the form.

(Later that night.)

Usagi and her family were sitting at the dinner table. Usagi listened to her father talk about how work was going before Chibiusa talked about how her day at preschool. Usagi couldn't help but smile at her small counterpart as she talked about the new friends she was making.

A lull soon formed in the conversation giving Usagi a chance to pull out the form and hand it to her mom.

"Um, Mom, Dad, I was wondering if you could sign this for me." Usagi said as she handed the paper to her mother.

"What is it? Another failed test?" Shingo mocked before Chibiusa kicked him in the shin from under the table.

Ikuko rolled her eyes at what she thought was another one of her daughters failures before looking at the paper before her eyes widened in shock and she handed the paper to Kenji, who had a similar reaction.

"Shingo, Chibiusa, go eat your desert in the living room." Ikuko said as the children looked at each other before each grabbing a piece of cake and leaving the room. "Usagi, what's this about?" She asked.

"I think it would be a good opportunity for me." Usagi said in attempt to convince them.

"Usagi, you'd be gone for months at a time?" Kenji agued in a whisper in case Shingo and Chibiusa decided to eavesdrop.

"If I won and got to go, I'd write you guys all the time plus I'd come home on holidays." Usagi countered.

"Usagi. Are you sure you want to do this" Ikuko asked.

"Mom, I really want to try this." Usagi said with finality in a tone that both evoked sympathy and respect at her determination.

Both of Usagi parents could only sight and smile at how mature Usagi was being in her request.

"Alright, Usagi." Ikuko said as both she and Kenji both sighed the form and handed it back to Usagi.

"Good luck, honey." Kenji said before Usagi hugged both of them in thanks.

A couple weeks later Usagi, was sitting with her friends Naru, Ami, and Makoto in the school auditorium.

"So, did you guys apply?" Naru asked the Senshi.

"Oh no. I have way to much going on for that." Ami said with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah. It's not my thing either." Makoto said.

"Well, that just means the odds are better for me." Said their friend with Insano glasses, Umino said as the others turned to see he was dressed as a stereotypical cowboy causing them to sweat drop.

"Alright, everyone, quiet down." The principle said. "Now for the reason you're all here. The student who will be going to study in America for three years." He said as all of the students were on edge to here who it was. "And the lucky student is... Usagi Tsukino!" He called as most of the students clapped in congratulations while Ami and Makoto looked wide eyed at their fellow Senshi.

A few hours later:

"You did what?!" Rei asked/yelled as the Senshi met outside the shrine.

"You're right. I should have told you." Usagi said, her ear still slightly ringing from the yell.

"Usagi, I can't believe you'd do something this irresponsible." Luna chastised.

"Hold on a second, Luna. This is a great chance for anyone and you shouldn't scold Usagi for taking it." Ami said in defense of the Princess.

"What about Chibiusa?" Artemis chimed in. "We still don't know who is after her or what her intentions with the Silver Crystal are." The white cat said.

"You guys don't need me to handle what ever's after her and have a hard time believing that she could be an enemy." Usagi said. "Besides, I'll have the Silver Crystal with me in America." She reasoned quite well.

"You've really thought about this. Haven't you?" Minako asked with a sad smile.

"I have and like I told my parents, I'll be back on breaks and for holidays." Usagi said.

"Sounds like there's no talking you out of it." Makoto said with a similar expression to Minako's.

"No, there isn't." Usagi confirmed before looking at her watch. "Well, I better get home and tell my family." She said before standing up and leaving with Luna close behind.

When Usagi got home she was quick to tell her folks that she had been chosen to go to America. Both her parents were ecstatic to hear this. However, a certain pink haired girl was not and ran in to her room and began crying in to her plastic cat ball.

Even though the two of them did argue from time to time. But Chibiusa had come to really like and trust the older bun head. Now she was leaving and Chibiusa couldn't help but feel sad.

It was then that she remembered the word of her friend, Sailor Pluto.

'Be strong, Small Lady.' Pluto's voice rang in her head. A that thought, Chibiusa decided to get the item that comforted her when she was most afraid of saddened.

"Luna-P, open." She said as a glowing portal opened up from Luna-P's crescent before Chibiusa reached in to it and pulled a pink and white helmet with a what seemed to be a small pterodactyl head above its black visor. "Mommy." The small girl whispered as she hugged the helmet to her.

Three weeks later:

The Senshi, Naru and Usagi's family were at the airport to see her off.

"You sure you have everything you need?" Kenji asked before Usagi slightly lifted her suitcase.

"Yeah and if I need anything else I can just send for it." Usagi said before giving her dad a hug.

"Be sure to call us the moment you get settled in." Ikuko said as she also hugged Usagi.

Usagi then walked over to Shingo and Chibiusa and knelt down in front of them. "You two keep out of trouble." She said before pulling them in to a hug.

"I'll miss you Usagi." Chibiusa said.

"Take care, sis." Shingo said.

Usagi then walked over to Naru. " I hear they really like Jazz in America. I'll send you some good stuff." She said before hugging her oldest friend in this life.

"Thanks." Naru said with a slight giggle before the two of them separated and Usagi went over to the Senshi and the five of them shared in a group hug while Luna and Artemis stood in the middle.

"Luna, I'm trusting you to watch after Chibiusa and if anything happens, take her straight to Rei." She ordered in a whisper.

"Got it." Luna whispered back.

"Minako, you're in charge. Keep everyone safe." Usagi said with a smile.

"Always." Minako replied.

"If you guys need me. Call me and I'll be here as fast as possible." Usagi promised.

"Same here. Even if we have to steel a plane and have Ami pilot it, we'll be there for you." Makoto joked as all of them giggle slightly before the boarding call was given for Usagi's flight.

Usagi bid one final farewell to her friends and family before going and getting on her plane.

A good while later after the plane had taken off, Usagi finished reading a small book about the American city was she was going to.

'Well, here's to a new adventure.' Usagi said before closing the book and reveling the name 'Angel Grove'.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Now before I go, three things. First: Yes the Senshi and Black Moon will still play a role. But it will be a little bit later in the story. Second: Should I do the original Rangers in order and have them replaced as in the show or go with the best load out of the original eleven? (Minus Kim) Finally: I want to have all seven Rangers. So, who takes over as Green for Tommy? Skull, Kat, or one of the Four Kings? Please vote in the reviews and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Chapter 1: Day of the Dumpster pt 1

Chapter 1

Day of the Dumpster pt 1

Okay, so after a bit of deliberation, I have decided on having a mix of my favorite Rangers of the original eleven to be the Rangers here and keep it that way until the Turbo 2s take over. Anyway, let's get started. On to the reviews.

vitojoseph4: Thanks for your input.

FaiRYaiIL: I just started. It will be a long time before I finish.

church2550: Enjoying your feedback. But Usagi will not become the Red Turbo Ranger.

Hikari Nova: Glad you're enjoying it.

Ghost: So, a Battlizer?

Over to the polls

Green Ranger Poll (If not listed by name, votes for one of the Four Kings counts as one vote for each of them.)

Green Ranger poll

Skull: 2

Kat: 1

Jadeite: 2

Nephrite: 1

Zoisite: 1

Kunsite:1

Usagi love interest poll

Jason: 0

Tommy: 1

Billy: 1

Skull: 0

Setsuna: 0

Now then... Let's kick it up!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Within a white void between the realms of space, Stood a young green haired woman in front of a door clad in the same garb as the Sailor Senshi the color of the skirt and collar of hers being black.

"It was reckless of you to travel to the past on your own, Small Lady." The young woman said before lifting up her key shaped staff to look in to the time where the one known as 'Small Lady' was.

"It can't be." She whispered to herself before closing her eyes. "Oh Pluto, my guardian planet. Grant me the power to gaze in to the past." The greenette Senshi pleaded as here eyes began to glow black (If that makes any sense.) as she saw two astronauts one the moon to far away from the ruins of the Silver Millenium.

"Good luck, my Queen." Sailor Pluto said with a slight blush, knowing that her queen's journey was about to begin.

(Back in our time.)

The astronaut had just arrived at what looked like a stone trash can.

"Mission control, come in." One of them said in to his radio. "No response from Nasada." He said as the other astronaut approached the dumpster, feeling oddly compelled to touch the gem on top of it.

Upon doing so the gem began to glow before a pulse of energy came out, knocking the two astronauts over. The two then sat up to see the lid of the dumpster slid back before four creatures came out of it.

The four creatures looked to be a winged monkey in gold armor, an albino creature with glasses wearing blue, a bat/monkey hybrid, and a blue creature in armor. The four of them looked to the dumpster as a middle aged (or at least appearing to be) woman in a strange gown with her grey hair done up in large horns rose out with her hands to the sky.

"Ah finally." The woman said as she stepped out of the dumpster before looking to the astronauts and raising up her staff and blasting them, reducing them to dust. "Well, that felt good." She said before looking up at the Earth. "It's time to get back to work." She said with an evil grin before she and the four creatures teleported in to the castle which had long since been taken over by since been tainted by evil.

Meanwhile in Angel Grove:

It had been a couple months since Usagi had come to America. In that time she had quickly gotten settled in to her apartment provided to her by the exchange program.

Since coming to Angel Grove, Usagi had become a lot better about her study habits, perhaps because of having to be more independent. In the past, she had struggled with her school work. But now, she was able to maintain a average of C plusses and B minuses with only a little help from her friends.

Speaking of which, Usagi was quick to make a new friend in the form of Tanya Sloan. Tanya also lived on her own, dew to her parents disappearing a few years ago. Despite that loss, Tanya didn't lose hope that one day she would find them. Usagi couldn't help but admire Tanya's never-say-die attitude and was glad to call her a friend.

Through Tanya, Usagi also met some other friends. First of which was Adam, Tanya's best friend. Though Usagi could tell their was something there. Adam was the artistic type in more than one way. Adam was great at writing, drawing, and especially martial arts. Though something Usagi did find strange about adam was his voice. She couldn't place it but he sounded oddly familiar.

Then there was Billy Cranston. Billy was extremely smart. But he did have trouble when it came to talking to people, given that he could explain things in purely scientific terms. Though he was trying to get better about that.

Next we had Jason Lee Scott. Like Adam, Jason was a martial arts enthusiest, specialising in Karate where Adam preferred Kung Fu. Jason was an all around friendly guy that pretty much everyone liked as well as being the sort to try to help anyone who needed it. A trait Usagi knew all too well.

Finally we had Farkas Bulkeier and Eugene Skullovitch, better known as 'Bulk and Skull'. Usagi found two spirits similar too her own in these two. They were considered bumbler's by most. But after getting to know them, Usagi found that they were really nice guys with surprising talents.

Skull, for example, was a great piano player and was quite the wiz when it came to money. While Bulk mechanical savant and one of the nicest guys ever, as Usagi noticed as she saw how he would help any stray animals he would find as well as be unable to stop himself from helping when he heard a kid crying.

All of them were currently hanging out at Erie's Juice Bar and Gym. The place was pretty much the go to hangout for nearly every teen in Angel Grove. Tanya and Usagi were sitting at the bar and drinking their smoothies when Usagi suddenly felt that something was incredibly wrong.

"Usagi. Usagi!" Tanya shouted, snapping Usagi out of her trance. "You okay? You kinda zoned out for a minute." She asked.

"Sorry Tanya." Usagi said, still a little uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked.

"I've just got a bad feeling. Like the kind you get before a bad storm." Usagi mused. "I don't know. Maybe it's nothing. Come on, Adam's starting the Kung Fu class." Usagi said, trying to dismiss her worries. However, as she and Tanya began to walk to where Adam was teaching Kung Fu, the ground began to shake furiously as Usagi fell to one knee.

'I hate it when I'm right.' She internally cringed before she got up and began to rush and try evacuate the juice bar.

Meanwhile in a structure in the desert:

"Danger! It's the big one! We'll all be destroyed!" Shouted a red robot with black limbs, a gold saucer like head with read red lights going along where his eyes would be, and a black lighting bolt with red lines going up and down it.

"Calm down, Alpha." A voice said as the robot turned around to see a cylindrical force field came down around a formation of crystals as a large albino head appeared from two electric bolts. "It's Rita. She's escaped." The Head told the robot.

"Rita!? Ay yai yai yai yai!" The robot exclaimed. "What are we going to do, Zordon?" Alpha asked.

"Teleport five overbearing and overly emotional humans." Zordon said as Alpha became even more worried.

"No! Not that! Not teenagers!" Alpha shouted.

"That's correct, Alpha." Zordon confirmed.

"I was afraid of that." Alpha said as he walked to a nearby computer.

Back at the Juice Bar:

Usagi was looking around to see if anyone else was still inside and only to see that Tanya Adam, Jason, and Billy were doing the same.

"Is everyone out?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, that's everyone." Adam confirmed.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Jason shouted as the others nodded before they tried to run only for the five of them to be enveloped in multicolored lights.

The five suddenly found themselves in completely different surroundings then were originally in.

"Where are we?" Usagi said as she examined the room they were in. They in the center of a large room. At the end of the opposite catwalks to the circular platform with multiple computer consoles and what seemed to be a crystal ball on the left the were on were a door and a circle holding a formations of crystal. On both sides were other sets of sliding doors slightly below the platforms and the walkways were six glass pillars with lights around them switching between yellow and cyan. (The Command Center from the 95 movie)

"This place is incredible." Billy marveled before trying to touch one of the console.

"Careful! Don't touch that!" Alpha shouted, coming seemingly out of nowhere.

"Fascinating. A fully functioning automaton." Billy marveled at Alpha. Suddenly the force field around the crystals came down and Zordon appeared before the teenagers.

"Greetings, humans. I am Zordon of Eltar and this is my trusted associate, Alpha 5." Zordon introduced himself and his companion to the teens.

"Why have you brought us here?" Usagi asked, unlike the others not needing to recover from the strange sight. (Let's face it. Even by this point, a giant head in a tube doesn't even break the top five for her.)

"Because your world faces a great threat." Zordon said.

'Where were you last year, buddy?' Usagi thought.

"From what?" Jason asked upon hearing that there was danger to the Earth.

"Behold the viewing globe." Zordon instructed as Alpha pointed to the crystal ball and they was the laughing form of the woman who was on the moon.

"Who is that?" Tanya asked.

"That is Rita Repulsa, Empress of Evil." Zordon explained. Many millennia ago she was imprisoned by a group of mighty warriors and buried on the Moon." He elaborated on her past.

'Oh, nice. Bury the evil witch in my old back yard.' Usagi thought.

"Recently, two astronauts found her dumpster and released her and now she's attacking the planet." Alpha explained.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Adam asked as he and the others turned back to Zordon.

"There is a way to defeat Rita. But it will require you to put your lives in danger. If any of you wish, you may walk away now." Zordon offered as the door at the opposite side of the room to Zordon opened.

"I'm not going anywhere as long as people need me." Usagi said with the confidence that she always held as Sailor Moon.

"Usagi's right. I'm staying too." Jason said.

"Me too." Tanya nodded.

"Affirmative." Billy said as he confidently adjusted his glasses.

"That makes all of us." Adam said.

"Very well." Zordon said with a smile. "Alpha, if you would." He said as Alpha walked up to the teens before opening it to reveal five hexagonal devices, each with four lighting like black marks and 'Power Rangers' written in red lines around a golden coin.

"These are your Power Morphers. In times when you must face Rita and her monsters. Use these to transform in to a superhuman fighting force known to one and all as the Power Rangers." Zordon said in a grandiose tone as Alpha began to one by one, hand the Morphers to the teens.

"In addition you will also be given powerful assault vehicles known as Zords, which have been designed after your planet's own Dinosaurs." Zordon explained before he began to list what they would used. "Jason, with your courage and strength, you shall use the mighty Tyrannosaurus. Adam, you are firm and sure. You shall pilot the Mastodon. Billy, cunning and wise. You shall have the Triceratops. Tanya, swift and ferocious. You shall command the Saber Tooth Tiger. Finally, Usagi. Kind and Fair. You shall pilot the Pterodactyl." Zordon finished explaining.

Billy had been looking over his Morpher and had waited for Zordon to finish before speaking. "So um, how do these devices function."

"Simply call out the name of your Zord after the primary activation phrase is said." Alpha explained.

"What's the primary phrase?" Tanya asked.

"The phrase is I..." Alpha began as the alarm suddenly began blaring and Alpha looked over to the Viewing Globe. "Ay yai yai! Rita has sent Goldar and a squad of Puttys down to Angel Grove!" He shouted in panic.

"Why there?" Billy asked.

"It is the closest highly populated city to the Command Center. Rita wants to mock me." Zordon explained. "I ask you once more. Are all of you sure you wish do this." He asked the teens, getting a determined nod from each of them. "Well then, It's Morphin Time." Zordon said as the teens raised up their Morphers and called out their Dinosaurs.

 **"Mastodon!"**

 **"Pterodactyl!"**

 **"Triceratops!"**

 **"Saber Tooth Tiger!"**

 **"Tyrannosaurus!"**

The five finished morphing and found themselves wearing color coated suits (You know the colors. So I wont list them.) with diamond patterns on the chests and each with a helmet representing the creature which the Ranger's Zord was based on.

'This is unbelievable.' Usagi thought. When she was Sailor Moon, she felt power around her. Like this, she could feel it coursing through her body.

"Now, Rangers, You must teleport to Angel Grove and face Goldar." Zordon instructed.

"Right." The Rangers nodded.

"Let the Power protect you, Rangers." Zordon said before shifting slightly to face Alpha. "Teleport them, now." He commanded as the Rangers were once again enveloped in light and flew out to save the world.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

And there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time the Rangers have their first taste of battle and Usagi has some questions to ask of Zordon. Okay. Since I forgot to ask last time. Who should Usagi end up with. Poll includes Jason, Tommy, Skull, Setsuna, and maybe Billy if that gets enough votes. Please vote in the reviews and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Chapter 2: Day of the Dumpster pt 2

Chapter 2

Day of the Dumpster pt 2

Okay, let's get started with chapter 2. Now considering the most of the reviews are votes are for the polls.

(If you can't decide between multiple candidates, each one you pick counts as a half.)

Green Ranger poll:

Skull: 2

Kat: 1

Jadeite: 3

Nephrite: 1

Zoisite:1

Kunsite: 1

Usagi love interest poll:

Jason:2.5

Tommy: 2

Billy: 1

Skull: 0

Setsuna: 1.5

Okay, guys... Let's kick it up!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Rangers teleported in to the heart of Angel grove on a rooftop overlooking where Goldar was.

"Now, Putty Patrollers, spread out and destroy the city!" Goldar ordered.

"Not we have anything to say about it!" Jason exclaimed, making himself and the other Rangers known.

"What?" Goldar asked in shock.

On the Moon:

Rita was standing in the balcony room of the Moon Palace looking through a telescope that allowed to let her look down at any point on Earth.

"So, Zordon has already gathered a group of Humans to try and stop me." Rita said in a mocking tone. "Goldar, destroy them!" Rita commanded to her general.

"As you wish, my Empress." Goldar said from the Earth.

Back on Earth:

"Puttys, destroy them!" Goldar ordered as about ten Puttys attacked each Ranger.

Adam ducked under a punch from one of the Puttys before round housing three of the them before grabbing a kick from another putty and swinging it around, knocking over five of them before close lining the last one.

Billy did some rudimental boxing moves in order to take down four of his Puttys before ducking some hits from two of them, making them knock each other out before punching the last four out.

Tanya flipped over one of the Puttys before preforming a series of kicks on six of them before flipping two more of them over and slamming the last two in to each other.

Usagi dodged attack from several of the Puttys attacking her before seeing an opening to get clear and jumping on the face of one of the Puttys before kicking off and landing on top of a billboard. Thanks to the telepathic instructions her powers gave her, she knew to pull out the red device on her hip and unfold it before blasting the remaining nine in their heads.

Jason did a back flip of the group of Puttys he was fighting before pulling out a red object like Usagi had. Only he folded out a blade from it and proceeded to cut down all of the Puttys in no time flat before regrouping with the other Rangers to face Goldar.

"Any ideas on how to fight this guy?" Tanya asked.

"I've got one." Usagi said as she shot the ground beneath Goldar and caused a large dust cloud to come up before she flipped her weapon in to its dagger mode as the others did the same and they all used Goldar's confusion to get around him and repeatedly slash at the general. However their base weapons weren't enough to do significant damage and Goldar, enraged at the damage the Rangers did, roared in anger before smacking the five away.

On the Moon:

"Those brats have spirit. Time to break it." Rita said with a dark grin as she raised her staff and threw it down to the Earth.

On Earth:

The staff made impact and caused crack to appear in the ground before dark energy surrounded Goldar and caused him to grow to the size of a skyscraper.

'Okay, that's new.' Usagi thought.

Back at the Command Center:

"Zordon! Rita has made Goldar grow!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Send the Zords." Zordon instructed.

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said.

Back in Angel Grove:

The Rangers looked behind them to see the Robot Dinosaurs arriving in the area.

"Let's go, guys!" Jason said as the other Rangers nodded and jumped in to their Zords.

Goldar looked to see the Zords coming at him. "I don't think so." He said before trying to blast the Saber Tooth Tiger only for it hop across a few buildings to dodge.

"How am I so good at this?" Tanya asked.

"I think its some sort of cognitive instruction." Billy guessed as he rode up and tried to use his Zord's canon to blast Goldar.

"So, our powers are telling us how to use them?" Jason asked as he attempted to square up with Goldar.

"Like how we all know how to use the Bladeblasters." Usagi reasoned as she blasted Goldar from above before the golden monster tried to fly after her. "We need to get him out of the air." Usagi said as Goldar tried to blast her only for her to dodge with an aileron roll.

"I've got an idea. Usagi, lead him over to me." Adam said as Usagi flew towards the Mastodon Zord with Goldar close behind her before she looped over him as Adam used his Zord's weapons to freeze Goldar's wings giving Tanya and Billy the opening they needed to blast Goldar's wings apart.

After that, the four land based Zords surrounded Goldar while Usagi was circling around him.

"You'll pay for that, Power Rangers!" Goldar growled before disappearing.

Back on the Moon: Goldar teleported in to the room and fell to his knees being off balance from the loss of his wings.

"I can't believe they were able to beat you so easily." Rita growled at Goldar as Squat and Baboo tried to prop up the general.

"I am sorry for my failure, Empress." Goldar said, barely conscious from the energy needed to teleport added to his injury.

"Get out of my site." Rita said as she turned away from Goldar. "I have such a headache." She complained as Squat and Baboo took Goldar out of the room.

Back at the Command Center:

"Well done, Rangers." Alpha said.

"I must agree." Zordon confirmed. "But I must warn you. Rita will not give up on concurring the Earth." Zordon said.

'They never do.' Usagi that, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Don't worry, Zordon. We'll be ready if she tries anything." Jason said as the other Rangers nodded.

"Very good. Now, there three rules you must abide by or risk losing the protection of the Power." Zordon said as the Rangers gave him their full attention. "First: Never use your power for personal gain. Second: Never escalate a fight unless forced to. Finally, do not reveal your identities as Rangers unless in the most dire of circumstances." He instructed as the rangers nodded in understanding.

After a few more minutes of celebrating their first victory against Rita, most of the Rangers decided to head home and Alpha teleported everyone but Usagi back to Angel Grove.

"There is something that you wish to ask me." Zordon said, having reasoned why Usagi had waited for everyone else to leave.

"Did you know who I was when you picked me to be a Ranger?" Usagi asked as Zordon nodded.

"I did." Zordon confirmed. "In fact, I was the one who helped your mother create the powers of the eight Sailor Senshi.

"Hold on, eight? There are three more Senshi?" Usagi asked.

"Actually, you were the ninth. So there are four more." Zordon corrected.

'Okay. I'll have to look in to that.' Usagi thought before getting back on track. "So, did you pick me to be a Ranger based on me being Princess Serenity?" She asked.

"No." Zordon said firmly. "I chose you to be a Ranger based on your love of helping others and the pure courage that you possess." He said in a fatherly tone, causing Usagi to smile.

"Thank you, Zordon. I promise I won't let you down." Usagi said before thinking ofr something. "Um, regarding the third rule." She began.

"You may tell your identity to the other Senshi." Zordon confirmed, knowing that it would be a good idea to have the Senshi as allies.

After a couple more minutes, Usagi was teleported back to her apartment and commenced with her nightly routine before getting ready for bed and placing her transformation broach and Morpher on her nightstand and her Bladeblaster (in gun mode) under her pillow, just in case before going to sleep.

The next morning, Usagi got up and was about to prepare breakfast when suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello." She answered.

"Usagi! What happened?" Luna's voice came over the phone loud enough for Usagi to have to grab her ear.

"Hey, Luna." Usagi said with an eye roll.

"I just saw on the news that there was a monster attack in the city you're in." Luna said.

"Don't worry, my friends and I took care of it." Usagi said.

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked before Usagi filled her in on what had happened the previous day.

"So, you met the wizard who created the transformation pens." Luna said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's a good thing he contacted me and my friends. Who knows how much damage Rita would heave been able to pull off?" Usagi rhetorically asked before Luna thought of one very important question.

"So, what happens to Sailor Moon now?" She asked, almost dreading the answer.

Usagi couldn't help but smile at the Cat's worry. "Don't worry. Sailor Moon will still be around. But the Pink Ranger will be there to pinch hit too." She said.

"I'm just glad to know they're still in the good fight." Luna said, feeling great pride in her princess.

"One more thing, Luna. I need you to look in to finding the last four Senshi. Something tells me we'll need them in the future." Usagi said, feeling that the battle they had just faced was barely even the tip of the iceberg.

"I've been trying since we met. The Queen always spoke highly of the Outer Senshi's powers. But I've never met them. So, I don't even have an idea what they look like, like I did with Rei and the others.

"Well, maybe Zordon can help us track them down. In the meantime keep your eyes out and keep me posted." Usagi instructed.

"Okay. I'll call you when I find something." Luna said.

"Thanks Luna." Usagi said before bidding farewell to her friend and heading out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

And there you go. Sorry if this chapter was slightly shorter. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Now before I go, I'm toying with the idea of adding in Chibiusa and Shingo as the Beetleborgs. But I need a third to become the Green Hunter Borg. Please vote in the reviews and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	4. Chapter 3: Bad to the Bone

Chapter 3

Bad to the Bone

Okay, Sorry it took so long. But let's get started on the next chapter. Now, since it's been so long, I think we've had enough time for the winners of the polls to be revealed

Green Ranger by a mere half a vote... (Drumroll) Jadeite!

Usagi love interest by a vote and a half... (Drumroll) Jason!

Okay everyone... Let's kick it up!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

On the Moon, Rita had just walked in to the room which her elderly looking advisor, Finster had adopted in to his laboratory.

"Finster!" She shouted as she stomped towards the monster maker. "I need a monster that can destroy Zordon's new Power Rangers!" She shouted.

"Of course, my queen." Finster said as he finished sculpting something. "This should be just what you need." He said as he turned the sculpture to Rita.

"Excellent." Rita said with a grin before she had Finster take his sculpture to the monster making machine. Within a few moments, a tube at the end of the machine released a skeleton with a black cape with a red interior and a red and black hat carrying a sword on his hip.

"My Queen, I give you Bones." Finster said with pride in his work.

"Well done, Finster." Rita praised with a grin before turning to Bones. "Now, go down to Angel Grove and lure out the Rangers." She ordered as Bones bowed to her and left the room.

(Down on Earth)

Usagi and Tanya were at the Juice Bar.

"Thanks again for making that coffee run this morning. Even with school being canceled because of the attack yesterday, I don't think I would have made it through the day.

"No problem." Usagi said, knowing full well that caffeine was the high school superhero's best friend. "By the way. Don't get used to monster attacks halting school. Back in in Juban, it only took about five or six times before people started to get used to it." She explained.

(Insert the song of the two best characters in Power Rangers.)

Bulk and Skull walked in to the Juice Bar before noticing where the girls were sitting and walked over to them.

"Hey, did you girls see the news, yesterday?" Bulk asked before pointing at half of the sandwich that Usagi eating causing her to roll her eyes and nod before he smiled and picked it up and started eating.

"People are saying they saw a group of superheroes fighting that gold thing before it grew huge and those robots showed up." Skull said.

"Superheroes?" Tanya asked, faking ignorance.

"Yeah, and get this." Bulk began with his mouth full. " The paper is offering a three thousand buck prize to whoever can get a photo of them." He finished as Skull held up a camera.

"Well, good luck, guys." Tanya said as the two of them nodded with a and walked away, Skull still looking through the camera, not noticing that someone had forgot to push his chair back under his table.

"Skull, watch out!" Usagi called to late to stop him from tripping over the chair before he jolted back up and looked around before walking as fast as he could out of the Juice Bar.

'That reminds me, I should talk to Artemis and Minako about making merchandise for us. Kid's would probably eat up toys of us the Zords.' Usagi thought before she looked over to see Billy, Jason, and Adam in the entry way of the Juice Bar signaling for the girls.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Tanya asked before Billy held up what looked like four silver wrist watches, each one having lines along the straps with the colors of the other Rangers.

"I was up half the night designing these apprentices for contact between us and Zordon." Billy said as everyone took the device matching their color and placed them on their right wrists. "They operate by pressing down the button on the left and saying who you wish to converse with." He said as they all pressed the buttons on their communicators before unexpectedly being teleported to the command center.

"Aye yai yai! Rangers!" Alpha shouted as the Rangers warped in, startling him.

"Rangers. What a pleasant surprise." Zordon said while Billy began to look over his communicator.

"Strange. Somehow the communicators hacked in to the teleportation network." Billy said.

"Even if by accident. That is quite the impressive feet, my young friend." Zordon praised before signaling Alpha to assist Billy.

"Looks t be a simple wiring mistake. A few adjustments and they shall function even better than you intended." Alpha said as he led Billy to the Comand Center's lab.

(Meanwhile in the park)

Bulk and Skull were traversing out of a cave on the edge of the park.

"Hey, Bulky." An out of breath Skull said, getting his friends attention. "Remind me again *wheeze* why we're *wheeze searching every cave *wheeze* in Angel Grove?" He asked through strained breaths since the two had been going at this for a few hours.

"Because, Skull..." Bulk began before sitting down and taking a sip from his cantine before throwing it to Skull. "There is no way that those superheroes would be hiding in the city proper like every other guy trying to find them thinks." He said before standing back up. "Come on. Those superheroes aren't gonna find themselves." He said before something came up behind them.

"Oh don't worry, you'll find them." Said a lite brown skeleton wearing a red cape and a black hat with a red stripe and white feather in it. "Considering you and every other person in this park will be bait for them." Bones said as Putty Patrollers began appearing around the park and began to chase civilians.

(Back at the Command Center)

Usagi was in one of the rooms of the Command Center getting familiarized with some of the emergency equipment.

'I could definitely use one of the Power Boxes next time I go camping.' Usagi joked to herself before suddenly hearing the alarms going off and she rushed to the main chamber. "What's wrong?" She asked as she and the other Rangers ran to the Viewing Globe to see the attack on the park.

"Rita has sent her vicious monster, Bones to attack Angel Grove park and he is attacking civilians." Zordon informed them.

"We better get out there." Adam said.

"Be careful, Rangers and let the Power protect you." Zordon said, gaining a nod from the five teens.

"Alright guys." Jason said as they all grabbed their Morphers before he proudly exclaimed "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

(At the park)

The now morphed Rangers flipped in to the park and began to fight off the Puttys that were attacking the civilians.

"Everybody run!" The Pink Ranger yelled as she pulled out her Bladeblaster and began shooting down a group of Puttys that had surrounded Bulk and Skull. "Are you two alright?" She asked, getting a mute nod from her bumbling friends. "Good. Now get going." She said before the two began to run. Though Skull was quickly able to get a picture of the Rangers as the were running.

Usagi quickly jumped in to the fight at Jason's back, using her Blade blaster to shoot any Puttys that went for him as he slashed at the ones in front of him and they cleared out the Puttys within thirty seconds.

As the Red and Pink Rangers were fighting, Billy and Tanya were able to take out their respective squads by use of unarmed fighting, Tanya with her Kung Fu and Billy with some basic dodges and punches being amplified by his powers. All the while, Adam went strait for Bones and slicing at him with his Bladeblaster.

The attack from the Black Ranger proved fruitless as Bones separated his body parts which then spin around Adam, reformed behind him and sliced him in the back.

"Adam!" Tanya called, pulling out her Bladeblaster and attempting to slash the monster in the back only for a repeated showing of it's separation technique. Seeing this, both Usagi and Billy seeing this, the later of whom also pulling out his Bladeblaster before the two attempted to shoot at the monster only for several of its dethatched bones to create a shield around its head. But still allowing Tanya the chance she needed to roll out of the way and get to Adam.

"I'm okay." Adam said as Tanya helped him up before he shifted his Bladeblaster in to gun mode and attempted to blast at the monster to the same result as the Pink and Blue Rangers.

'Wait a second.' Billy thought before coming to a conclusion about what to do. "Usagi." He began as quietly as he could. " Get to its flank and keep up fighting, signal for Tanya to do the same then Jason can hit the head from the above." He layer out the plan, gaining a nod from Usagi as she moved to the right of the monster and signaled for Tanya to move to the other side. As the other four Rangers continued their attacks and spread the shields of the monster thin enough, Jason took the opening and jumped up over the circle, shielding Bones and stabbed his skull, causing it to shatter and the rest of the monster to evaporate in to a mist.

(Back on the Moon)

Rita let out an externally angry growl before preparing to throw her staff down to the Earth. "Let's see how you handle this, Rangers!" She exclaimed before Finster stopped her.

"I'm sorry, my queen. But with the way that monster was constructed, there isn't enough clay in the remains to make it become giant." The monster maker informed Rita, causing her to let out a loud grown before storming off.

"I'll get them with the next one." Rita grumbled as she walked in to her chambers.

(Back on Earth)

Usagi, Tanya, Jason, and Adam were back at the Juice bar, after a well fought battle.

"It's a good thing Billy was able to figure out that monster's weakness so quickly." Jason noted.

"Yeah. But I wouldn't count on things being that easy all the time." Adam added, gaining a nod from the others before Usagi turned to Jason.

"That reminds me. Jason, would you mind teaching me some martial arts moves?" She asked. "It'd be nice not to have to rely on my blaster." She reasoned.

"Sure. No problem." Jason responded just before Billy walked in, handing the now perfected communicators to his fellow Rangers.

"Good news, friends. The communicators are finished and work better than intoned." Billy said before showing the functions of the communicators. "Simply press the button on the side to initiate communications. Alpha added in neural connectors like the Zords. So you just have to think of who you want to speak to. They also have a universal translator. In addition, we decided to keep in the access to the teleporters. Simply press this yellow button on top." He said as all of the Rangers looked at the devices with impressed looks on their faces. Just then, the devices beeped out a jingle. The five Rangers looked around for a quick second before answering the call from the Command Center

"Rangers, I simply wished to offer you congratulations on your victory against Rita's monster." Zordon said over the communicator. "Though I must warn you, not all of your battles will be as simple as that one." He warned.

"Don't worry, Zordon. No matter what Rita sends next, we'll be ready." Jason assured as the rest of the Rangers nodded.

"That is excellent to hear, Rangers. May the Power protect you." Zordon said before cutting the com.

(Back at the Command Center)

"The Rangers seem to be doing well, Zordon." Alpha commented.

"Yes. Though I am certain the Rita will notice that as well." Zordon said before he began thinking a counter mesure for when Rita's monsters became more powerful. "Alpha bring up an image of the Cave of the Five Headed Dragon." Zordon said as the Viewing Globe began to show the image of a cave with a carving above the entrance depicting five warriors, one with a bow, one with two daggers, one with a staff, one with an axe, and one with a sword, all facing down a Dragon with five heads.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Well, there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, Rita steps up her game, forcing the Rangers to step up theirs and Usagi catches a glimpse of an old friend he didn't expect to see.


End file.
